It Begins & It Resumes
by Angelkeznie
Summary: This is the first venture for the legendary angels it was before we went to the frontior digi-world.See what happens in it there mystery,fighting and digimon so enjoy it  and no flaming and angel are the DDs kids not them Book :1 Series:1 Legendary angels
1. Chapter 1 school

**Warning!:This has more than 20 Oc's in this story and it is not true and a AU warning was well so don't read if you don't like this stuff and if you do thank you and review and some stuff is true I well put a mark like this * on Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BY megasoundangewomon<strong>

**It Begins And It Resumes**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**SCHOOL**

It was a normal day at Commerce ele. school as all was telling not so funny was making people laugh at his make-up British .Muahuran was mad at us for not being quiet in class that's the normal day here at school as you can see.

But here I am on the swing set swing,and well a dream I had last was a 'bout me fighting a digimon Myotismon !But that was a dream right,wrong it was not I was a 'normal' girl,well people thought,but I was not in my on way.I didn't know about my real past,but I had dreams about it,but I didn't believe them.

But this day was going to change my life forever...

"Kenzie,how do you go so high?"Taylor is one of my many friends,and she's coming to my house on the last day of school."I don't know practice I guess."I said."Oh,okay,"Taylor said to me smiling.I like it when my friend smile 'cause I know there happy.

Then all of a sudden someone or thing yelled,"Grezzale wing,"and I was not paying a tinchin and this is what happened.

Bats,the blood sucker bats were headed right towards me!"Kenzie watch out!" Johannah yelled at me to get out of it was to late I was flying out of my swing."Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled at the top of my would if to were going the same highth of the top bar.I hit the ground were there was a place dug into the ground ,and that hurt I'll tell you.

Hopefully I was still alive and I'm thankful for that."ARE YOU OKAY!PLEASE TELL ME IF YOUR OKAY!PLEASE TELL ME!"Jayden said is one of my best friends sense 'll me my best friend tell our life fadd awoy from the world and into life are going to be long I know it.(1)

"Yeah I'm going to be alright I ,I'm not that badly hurt so just drop that."I up was hard 'cause my back hurt like knifes was in I had gotten up in the it hurt badly.

Kids were run and hiding all over the were hiding in places like:Under the slides,in metdel tunnels,behind any tree big eneuf,and behind the rock all when's and hide behind on of the was Johannh,Jayden,Taylor,land me behind it.

"Kenzie are you all right,you look pretty bad."Johannah to clean my she was right I did look bad.I had cuts all over my arms,legs 'cause I had been waring a shot sleeve and shorts,and flip-flops.

I winced in pain was Johannah put water from the bathroom on my cuts."Johannah that hurts you know it really does." said to the girl eyes closed from the pain.I know I'm a wimp I hate pain and I really really do.I even hate the doctors office ,and needles I know you do to.

I thank the person or thing heard use over there because it was right behind my friends!"Uhhh...Guys lo-ok be-behind !"I shouted scared right out of my they truned around there was Myotismon!He gaped Jayden by the hair,and what any girl would do was scram and she did just that.

''Puthetck you humans are so weak just like the digi-desntened."He throw Jayden by the hair on the ground.'Digi-desntened but there just in a T.V. Myotismon is from the show to so this must be a dream.'I thought.

Then 'he' gaped my collar to my shirt.''YOU ALL ARE WEAK!''He yelled at he trowed swing set that he thowed me to had a sharp point like knife on it,and right were my heart is,is were I hit my back at.  
>It hurt as bad as you thank.<p>

"Kenzie!"my friends all of the 5th and 4th grade yell.''She she h-has t-to be d-d-dead.''Jayden said was missoubel know that I was gone from the I wasn't gone,blood was dripping for the metle on to my wound.'This is it I'm going to be dead in seconds I well be watching all of you, my friends.'I thought.I was never to see them all again.

One drop of my blood dripped in deep in my wound.I moved my head up it reched my of the people there was shocked that I was still a eyes mouth lit like a light.A syomble of time and space aperted.(2)

Every thing was moving backwards in time at my mormises.

(Mormises)(1)

''Daddy your home!''I said when I was 4.''Hi,How's my little girls."My dad was to JoHannah(3),,And me.''And how is my big boy,''He said to Justin(4)."Good!''We all said in unoin.

(Mormisoes)(2)

"Mommy!Daddy!''We all said all of the legendary angels and that is 16 little was taking us away from our home,on my het our parents and they had cut bruises and went to the home we live in now.

(end mormisores)

"What was that!" Taylor said or shouted."I don't know.''Jayden said shocked.  
>My wound were healing on there own in an instinct...<p>

* * *

><p>Me:I know cliffy But it was good right<p>

Jayden:You still have my worried when your hurt kenzie

ME: I'll Have the next chapter up this week or next or the next

All:SEE you next time!

are vampires and werewolfs or mixed bethon .and I can see the future

2.I'm one of the twins that can go thought space and time or see the future for time

3. Johannah is my twin she is the one that said ''Kenzie you all right you look pretty bad.''

4. Justin is our big you all heard of Justin Bierber that's him

Warning: This is all fake not real !


	2. the fight and kiss and released

**It Begins & It Resumes**

**BY:Megasoundangewomon **

**Chapter 2**

**Released**

My wounds heal in a matter of seconds.I opened my eyes,and I sat back sill hurt more all of a sudden,what looks like a I pod touch,was forming right in fount of was talking to said this.''Kenzie,you are not are this and 'release' your power from with !''It voice sounded like my mother.

My real mother.I the device and did this.I did as the children in digimon frontier did,I swiped my hand like them.''Exaput,digivolution!''I I was in the sky and if you have seen digimon and gatomon digi-volve you know what to see.

''Megasoundangewomon!''I was the first time I have ever digi-volve.''No,No it can't be true I made you lost your memoirs!''He yelled in fer.''Things are possible to come.I remembered 'cause I needed to portcet my are finished!''I yelled back.I got an arrow ready to shot at the evil digimon.''Arrow of sound,Release and dispell!''I yelled.

''I'll be back!''He said,and demuterliz into data.I became light headed and fainted.I heard could still hear voices that were teachers.''I can't find a heart beat or pulse 911!''A voice said and that was the last I there was something I didn't know till I got out of the hospital and the is it.

* * *

><p>''Teachers that ...go to 's classroom,and so school well be canceled for the rest of the day.''The Principal those teachers were in 's classroom."Well,we found one of them." or should I say Sora said."Yes,Tai is that your daughter or not?" pr should I say Matt asked the principal or should I say Tai Kamiya.<p>

"Yes that's my daughter,mine and Sumi' tomorrow I'll call to this to this room,and ask for her to come to the gym." (Tai) said to (Sumi)."What time are you going to be in there?"Caoch Rowford asked of I say T.K."Before your first class."He said and with that they all left.

* * *

><p>The doctors did all they could and thought I was I was not."Come on little girl,you can do it." One girl doctor doctor was in shock when my heart started to beat."She is alive,nurse take her to a nurse took me to a room.<p>

It was a while till I woke up."Where am I?" I ask the dark there was someone in the room with me."Your in the hospital.I'm just glad your all right."A voice said in the darkness in the hospital room."Who's there?" I asked,it was creepy in the room.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows,it was Takuya was a vampire friend."You scared me tayku."I said calm now that I know who it can to my bed,and sat down next to me."Are you okay,and what happened?"He questioned me.I leaned offer to were my head was on his shoulder.

"I'm okay,and you mite not believe me if I tell you."I said."I'll believe your me best friend."He said and I'm going to tell him."Okay but braes your self."I sighed before I begin."Have you ever heard of digimon besides the show?"I asked him,and he nodded,I was supired at his answer."Well Have you heard of the 'legendary angels'?"I asked again.

He nodded to the question,still supired."How to you know of them?"I asked him."Because in Japan there is a legend of them,and they apire there to."I was as shocked as any thing in my live."Oh,thanks for you I'm I'm.."I could not finished my sentence."Your what ?"He asked me."I'm a-a 'Legendary a-angel'"I said.

"You don't have to be scared to tell me that."He said I thought he was going to kiss,but he sensed a human come so he returned to the was JoHannah,Taylor,Jayden,Iyannah,and,Jesse.I was surprised that Jesse was here,'cause he hated me,but I'll tell you 'bout that later.

"Kenzie are you okay?"Johannah asked."Yeah I think I'm going to be."I said."I'm glad your not hurt."Jesse said,Jesse the Jesse I know wouldn't say that,I thought He was going to say,'I'm thankful that you in the hospital and not around me.'But boy was I wrong."Jesse,why did you say that?"I ask the boy in the white shirt with a gangster cross on it.

"Au-u,can you girl go out of the room for a minute,please."I said or asked,but he was nerves,and blushing 100 shades of red I steeped out if the hospital room that I was they left Jesse can offer to my and sat on the bed next to me."Kenzie,I don't know how to tell you."I said like I was going to reject him if he was going to ask my out on a date.

He sighed,and for a moment."Kenzie I'm sorry for being mean to you like I did.I don't know how to tell I-I l-l-lov-ve y-you." He said more nerves than I was shocked."Jesse I-I..."I didn't get to finish he kissed he on the lips,on the lips!I was blushing all shades of red there were in every ended the kiss for the air humans need.

I didn't know what to say I was shocked he said this,"If you what to smack me you can,but I'm sorry for all those mean things I did to you Kenzie.I would be the happiest boy if you would be my girlfriend."I had wide eyes."Jesse I liked you since 2nd grade and still do so yes I'll be.I all so forgive you I all was knew you were lonely and liked me."

I girl can in a few minutes and tolled me all the thing at school and Jesse and I tolled them that we were know thought that was was fun just talking to my friends and boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Me:Sorry for being late and all hope you liked it<p>

Jesse:I thing I was more nerves than you

JoHannah:There well be one more chapiee and

All:Please Review we like feed back!


	3. Chapter 3 It's me,Dad

It Begins & It Resumes

By Megasoundangewomon

Chapter 3

It's Me,Dad

Jesse left a hour later and he kissed me on the check,and I trined red from right now it's in the morning and I'm waiting for to pick me up from the hospital.'Cause Nana said he was going to pick me up,and 'cause Mommy,Papa and her couldn't pick me up.

But that was in the past.I sighed and then right on cu there he was pulled up to the spot I was at."You ready for school,"he ask.I nodded and got in the car.I sat in the passengers seat.

It was a few minutes tell we where at the school.I got out and we went in the bulding.I ate breakfast,the strange thing is kids where staring at I went out to the gym,it was a another and teachers said things to me like,"Hey,thanx for saving us,"or"Your awesome your like a superhero."But I wasn't a superhero at all,I was a Legendary Angel that's what I thought I was.

I went to where my class as and sat down next to was one person that called me kenziekong or kenziezella and I hated that."Hay Kenzie I'm sorry for calling you those names,"He said with his head hanging low,"and you where awesome for saving the school!"He added with a grin on his boy face.

"Ah,thanks."I said to to my luck came to tell the class to go to our the desks was rearranged I was by myself.

It was 10:00 when the phone rang, ran and picked up the phone."Hey heads down."Dakota said,he is the one that farts the teacher said I needed in the gym that I didn't know why.

I went to the gym,and there was .I went offer to him and he got to the same highth as me."Why am I here?"I asked him."Have you heard of digimon?"He Asked no answering my question,I nodded."How a 'bout Tai Kamiya?"He asked again,I nodded again.

"Do you know you were adopted?"He asked,I nodded."Do you know everything about your past?"He asked again ."All most not all like after I was tookin' away."I said sad."You have grown sense then and a lot."He confused at that a lot to say.

"Waz that mean."I asked,like he would hugged me,me!"I'm just glad you okay,angel."He said sad and Eyes went wide as baseballs."D-Dad?"I asked,He smiled at me."Yes,it's me Tai Kamiya your Dad,And I know I'm you principal is a descise."He said.I hugged My dad back and cryed in his shoulder.

I was happy very happy.I fond my dad or my dad found me.I ask him about mom and the answer was .

* * *

><p>Me:Hey the last chapy!Sorry It was sort but that was all I could thank off.<p>

Kode:You know I'm not sorry! :(

Dakota:that was not nice

All of angels and me:Be quiet you two and quite it! :O

Me:They are like that all the time

Jayden:Tell me about it Kobe calls me jaydenzilla and jaydenkong

JoHannah :They are a nowing!

Jesse:Yes yes they are

Taylor:Well next time on this serise Kenzie's twin is well be the evil digimon and when well it happen .What is Her power and evealoshin?

All:Look for the next book The Twin See you next time!

Me please review and fave me the author or the book thank you*BOWS*


End file.
